Dust
Dust comes from the moon; hence why religious scholars believe the moon is sacred – known as “Ani”, which is the Imperial word for “deity”. Although the use of Dust as a power source originates from the Empire, it is believed that during the Fall, when the Empire collapsed and the moon split into fragments, certain shards of it fell to the earth all across Terria. Scholars believe, from this hypothesis, that this is why there is so much Dust in Terria. It still doesn’t explain how the Empire used Dust, however. Although we could say that Dust deposits, according to this hypothesis, are made from meteorites and ejecta that fall from the Moon to the earth. There are basically six types of Dust — Infernas (Fire), Hydras (Water), Geluas (Ice), Cyclas (Wind), Terras (Earth), and Kinetas (Lightning). Each has their own strengths and weaknesses, and work more efficiently under different conditions. However, they each produce the same effect; upon igniting, they create a burst of energy that can be harnessed using conductors and Imperial “emeralds”. Apparently electricity is just the magnetic force of electrons pushing on each other from one atom to the next, so just imagine that, but somehow as a product of combustion. ''' '''The fusion process starts with grinding down two types of Dust into powder alongside a Clear Dust compound thats extremely rare, then putting the powder into a water/chemical solution which starts the crystallization process. The time it takes for the dust to crystalize takes months in a process similar to creating fine wine. Note that not all dust types can be fused, like Ice and Lightning dust. This method is relatively recent and functions in competition with the emergence of internal combustion engines and steam power, and is also generally kept under wraps by Atlen scientists. Combining Dust This is a relatively new concept founded in 1591 AE. This allows the combination of certain types of dust. Some dust is incompatible with each other and cannot combine. In order to combine dust, clear dust is used as a catalyst. The fusion process starts with grinding down two types of Dust to powder along with Clear dust then putting the powder into a water/chemical solution which starts the crystallization process. The time for the dust to crystals to become usable it takes months. Nucleus: Fire+Wind=Plasma: Used for welding and cutting Tundras: Ice+Earth=Hoarfrost: Used for the preservation of food Magnitas: Lightning+Earth= Magnetic: Used to attract different metals Baromas: Fire+Water= Steam: Used to power trains in replacement of coal Refinement process: The refinement process is a long one. First, the dust crystal must be grounded up and placed into aqua regia. The pure dust is dissolved and separated from the impure substance. This could take several days. The pure dust is separated from the impure substance and placed into an airtight compartment and allowed to recrystallize. This process takes up to two weeks. The final product is a pure refined dust crystal that is smaller than raw dust but is more powerful. Dust drugs This involves melting down dust to a liquid and placing them into syringes. Once injected into the body, it causes a temporary boost of power, but if the person were to take too much, the person would die base on what dust they inject themselves with. Example, fire dust would catch a person on fire.also exploding peasants. Grimm refinement process This is a controversial way of refining dust, but has better results. It involves capturing a Grimm and force-feeding the Grimm full dust crystals. The crystals are then refined in its stomach and then defecated by the Grimm. This process takes only three days. After cleaning, the crystal is ready to be used. The crystal is purer an is about the same size as the original product.